


Mine and Yours

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [27]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Bus Kids - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Junk Food - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Daisy tries more of Jemma and Fitz's British snacks.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Comfortember 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Mine and Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisylincs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/gifts).



> Day 26  
> Prompt: Junk Food- Bus Kids  
> For daisylins on Tumblr

The TV in the common room was on, displaying some cartoons. Daisy, Jemma, and Fitz sat on the couch wrapped up in blankets with their snacks scattered everywhere. Jemma was trying to convince Daisy to try the snacks they got while visiting her parents. 

“You won’t know if you like them until you try it,” she said, shaking the bag. 

Daisy scrunched her nose. “Nope, those look like Cheeto puffs and I don’t like Cheeto puffs,” she smiled. “However I will take one of Fitz’s Dodgers.” 

He tossed them over to her from across the couch then got up to get a few more beers. “I think you’ll like these,” he said walking back over. He was balancing a Tupperware and three beers. Jemma grabbed two of the drinks and passed one to Daisy. 

Sitting back down he opened the box and handed one to her. “Jemma's mum makes really good Jaffa Cakes.” 

The two settled back onto the couch happily eating their cakes. Daisy was skeptical at first but decided to give it a try and wow. Fitz wasn’t wrong, Jemma’s mom made some amazing Jaffa Cakes. Even if Daisy didn’t really know what those were, she liked how they tasted. She reached over stealing another one getting a small smile in front the two of them. 

“What? Fitz was right, I do like them.” she smiled bitting into the Jaffa Cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
